


Family First

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Flash Family, I really play fast and loose with the canon, Mystery, Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Rogues As Family (The Flash), Unhappy Ending, and probably language, but nobody dies, nobody important anyway, rated for eventual violence, tbh I just want to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Irey West aka Kid Flash has everything going for her: a great family, awesome friends, a loving girlfriend. But even with superspeed, balancing her superheroic life with her personal life is difficult. And all that was before she had to deal with the Rogues and their new mysterious Mirror Master.
Relationships: Iris West II/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Family First

“Irey, over here!”

“Oh, thank goodness, you're still here! I'm so sorry I'm late.”

“It's all right, hon. I know not to show up too early when you and I have a date,” Alice reassures her with a warm smile as Iris bends down to drop a kiss on her rosy lips. “Besides, it gave me an opportunity to catch up on some light reading,” she adds, tapping her index finger on the side of her e-reader.

“Light reading?” She quirks an eyebrow. “Is it  _ War and Peace _ this time?”

Her girlfriend's lovely laughter fills the coffee shop. The last book she's called “light reading” was a heavy scientific tome she'd been reading for work. 

“You'll never let me live it down, will you? No, it's not  _ War and Peace _ , nor is it Doctor Finlay's  _ Studies on Light Manipulation_,” she says. “It's just some Mark Twain classic.” 

“I still wouldn't exactly call it 'light reading,'” Irey pouts.

“Fair enough. Now come on, sit down so we can at least eat dessert together.”

Iris perks up at the word “dessert” and falls onto the seat in front of Alice, a childlike glee written all over her face. She goes over the menu rapidly but, unable to decide which dessert she would prefer, ends up ordering three different ones, much to her girlfriend's amusement.

“So, are you going to tell me what kept you from being on time?”

There is no venom in Alice's voice, no blame, only curiosity. Yet, the question hangs in the air for a few seconds. It makes Irey uncomfortable, like it always does. She knew it would come up eventually, of course, and she's been trying to find excuses for her lateness the entire way here. However, she now realizes, actually lying to her girlfriend's face is an entirely different thing. It feels wrong, dirty. Guilt tears at her heart. But most importantly, it scares her. She fears that when the truth finally comes out, Alice would not understand the need to keep her identity a secret from her.

If only hers wasn't the only secret identity on the line, Iris would have revealed the truth to Alice long ago. She loves her with all of her being, but admitting that she is Kid Flash would mean outing her father as the Flash, and  _ this _ isn't her call to make.

“Ugh!” she groans, banging her head against the table like a cartoon character. “I was downtown, doing some shopping when the Rogues showed up to rob a nearby jewelry store.”

Alice's eyes widen at the revelation. “Oh my god! Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Kid Flash appeared out of nowhere and saved the day. She's awesome — and quite the looker. Not that you have anything to worry about, babe.” She punctuates her babbling with a kiss for good measure.

Not bad, as far as lies go. In fact, it happens to be so close to the truth that every word comes out of her mouth seamlessly. She  _ had _ been downtown to shop for a gift for Alice when Captain Cold and his cronies showed up to ruin the day.

“Are the Rogues safely behind bars now, then?”

Iris grimaces. “No, they got away. Kid Flash got a little cocky for a second and Captain Cold took advantage of it to encase her feet in ice.”

That's probably the most embarrassing moment of her entire superheroic career so far. Thank goodness her Teen Titans friends weren't there to witness it. Damian would have had a field day berating her for her incompetence. 

She was too busy focusing on the younger Rogues, thinking that Boomer and Weather Witch were the biggest threats as metahumans. Big mistake. Captain Cold may be old, but that only makes him more experienced and therefore more dangerous.

“You'd think with Mirror Master in prison, it would be harder for them to escape from justice,” Alice says, looking down at her glass of wine pensively.

“He's been gone for what? Ten years?”

“Eleven.”

“They've probably figured out new tricks by now,” Irey explains with a shrug as the waiter returns with their order. “Anyway, let's talk about something more pleasant. Are you doing anything tonight?”

Iris dives her spoon into her first dessert, a banana split cleverly named  _ Grodd's Sundae Meal_. Across the table, Alice only picks at her slice of apple pie. 

“I'll be working late,” she answers apologetically. “I think I'm on the verge of a breakthrough.”

“Oh.”

Iris still isn't sure what Alice is currently working on for S.T.A.R. Labs, but she knows it must be important considering the ever-increasing amount of extra hours she puts in every week.

Alice leans forward to take her hand in hers. “I'm sorry, Irey. I'll make it up to you later, I promise.”

Iris squeezes her hand and sighs. “What are you working on anyway?”

“You know I can't talk about it. I've signed a non-disclosure agreement when S.T.A.R. Labs hired me. But I can tell you that it's going to be revolutionary.”

Her eyes sparkle with delight as her mind likely drifts off to the exciting research she's been working on for the past few years. It could almost make Iris jealous, had she not witnessed the same light in those hazel eyes when they're alone together.

“It's just—” Iris hesitates. “I've been talking to my parents and I thought— maybe— I'd like you to meet my family.”

Alice freezes, a look of shock settling on her face. “Wow, I… don't know what to say.”

“It's okay. You don't—”

“I'll be free this weekend if that's okay with you.”

Iris beams, happiness returning to her face. “Really? So, Saturday for dinner would be good for you?”

“Yes! Of course!”

Irey jumps to her feet in excitement, almost knocking over her  _ Golden Glider Milkshake_, and bends over the table to kiss Alice again. She can taste the sugary flavor of apples and caramel on her lips as their mouths move together with grace. Alice's kisses feel like a thousand stars lighting up all at once in her chest, and the speedster's heart skips a beat when she brushes her hand against her cheek before slowly pulling away. 

“Aww,” Iris whines.

Alice chuckles. “Your terrifying amount of ice-cream is melting, hon. We can make out when you're done with them.”

It takes her so much willpower to stop herself from eating at superspeed that Irey thinks she might actually have a shot at becoming a Green Lantern someday. But every second she spends in Alice's presence is worth slowing down for.


End file.
